Alpha Laws
The Alpha Laws are those laws that have been enacted to guarantee the civil and political rights of the Coalition citizen. All articles listed include a class of rights that protect an individuals' freedom from unwarranted infringement by governments and private organizations, and ensure one's ability to participate in the civil and political life of the state without discrimination or repression. Laws *'α100': Freedom of speech is a protected right, as long as said speech does not encourage violence against another group of individuals, non-sentient or sentient, is slanderous or will incite panic on libelous grounds among those that listen. Form of speech can not advocate measures that will result in the deaths of other parties. *'α198': An accused standing trial has the right to confront their witnesses. *'α239': One berth per registered crew member. *'α240': α239 is voided in cases of individuals of symbotic species, officers in their mating cycle and/or mated officers maybe given special consideration. *'α333': Consuming another sentient without their consent or previous knowledge is forbidden. *'α448': The Coalition guarantees that individuals defined as sentient will have their fundamental rights and freedoms protected under the law. *'α483': An artist is a sentient who creates an original artistic work. *'α506': No citizen can be held liable for the acts of their ancestors. *'α507': No individual can be held accountable for any crimes or injustices, both inside and outside the empire, they committed before citizenship as they were not considered part of empire. This law is voided in cases of murder, rape and any intentional lose of life. *'α595': Ritualistic suicide is an allowable form of death but only after said individual has entered the last stages of their specie's life cycle and never before. *'α702': Pets must be leashed while in transit on space travel. *'α703': If a being that is termed non-sentient asks to be tested for sentience, to deny them is illegal. Upon completion of the test the non-sentient can be awarded sentient status, a small stipend to sustain themselves to find employment and proper temporary housing. *'α736': Fund-raising without a license is strictly forbidden. *'α753': In cases of fatal infection with no chance of relief or cure, personnel are allowed to follow their own personal choices of how to end one's life and superior ranking officers can not interfere unless said personnel hold a position of vital importance. *'α975': Religious officials reserve the right to forbid other species from entering a place of religious worship if said establishment is not a designated hospital, shelter or sanctuary during times of danger. *'α991': Either combatant can postpone a duel indefinitely if there are no children to continue his clan *'α1516': It is illegal for the indenture contract of a parent to be applied to any of their off-spring. Coercion of off-spring to full-fill a parent's contract in any form is punishable by jail time. *'α1517': No indentured contract can be longer then 1/4 the total lifespan of an individual or/and longer then 25-cycles. Anyone considered to have completed 3/4 of their total lifespan is considered non-applicable. *'α1518': No individual maybe placed into indentured servitude unless they are considered an adult by their species maturation standards. *'α1519': No indentured contract can be traded to any individual or party that is not the original signer. *'α1520': Declaration of bankruptcy, death or travel outside of Coalition territorial space without prior approval automatically voids an indentured service contract, with full compensation to said servant for time served plus addition. *'α1521': Any individual who decides to buy out an indentured servitude contract is to be given a 30% discount on the original contract price but this is not applicable for the first half of their contract. *'α1522': Any psychical, mental, meta-psychical or pheromonal abuse or damage to an indentured servant is immediate grounds for a contract void including payment for injuries and expenses to re-establish the former servant. *'α1523': Conscript, the involuntary demanded for labor by an established authority, is an illegal practice that goes against a sentient's basic rights. No individual can be forced to do work by the decree of a ruling body. *'α1524': Ritualistic/cannibalistic sacrifice is illegal even if both parties consent. *'α1590': Vandalism of private property is illegal in the name of protest. *'α1591': Vandalism of public property is legal in the name of protest, as long as said vandalism is cleaned up by the proprietor within 48-hours. *'α1681': All beings (mechanical, biological, digital or non-corporeal) that pass a standardized set of intelligence tests are afforded full rights and citizenship within the Interstellar Coalition. *'α1682': Any individual(s) that are found to be intentionally hindering or hiding the intelligence of a being (biological, mechanical, non-corporeal or digital) can face life in prison and/or execution. *'α2301': The Coalition may grant a person or group of persons, emergency citizenship to avoid possible harm or retribution by a government they do not agree with for the period of one half cycle until the Coalition Supreme Court or Council can review the case. Category:Coalition Laws Category:Laws